


Prep Work

by Creirdyddlydd



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creirdyddlydd/pseuds/Creirdyddlydd
Summary: Rose Tyler was determined to be prepared





	Prep Work

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not even sure what this is. But the longer story I’m working on isn’t cooperating, so this happened in the meantime.

There were two things Rose Tyler had continued to do during her time in Pete’s World. 

First, she had continued to shave her legs daily. Being slightly stubbly didn’t bother her, really. However, she had no guarantee that the Doctor would not show up out of the blue. He did have a tendency to do the unexpected. And when that reunion did happen – because whether he caused it or she did, they would see each other again – Rose Tyler was going to say bollocks to his self-sacrificing rubbish and shag him against the nearest sturdy surface. Horizontal or vertical, she wasn’t picky about which. She was determined however, to have her legs soft and smooth when that day occurred. 

Second, she had continued to take her birth control pills. Because when she _did_ shag the Doctor against the nearest sturdy surface, she didn’t want any surprise alien babies just yet, if ever. She would have _just_ gotten him back, and quite frankly, wasn’t willing to share him with anyone else for a while.

****

Now, standing on a windy Norwegian beach, she looked into the eyes of the man who said he was her Doctor. The man who the Doctor himself, said was the same man. Time and ancient grief swirled in his eyes, along with a warmth that Rose had only glimpsed before. That was when she knew, without a doubt, this was her Doctor.

She shifted her legs slightly, feeling them glide against the inside of her trousers. Smooth. She thought back to her little round pill pack that sat on top of her toothpaste to make sure she wouldn’t forget to take them. Covered.

Now to find the nearest sturdy surface.


End file.
